Mayweather Sullivan
Mayweather Sullivan or 'May' for short was Calista's mentor and close friend during The Great War. Age 19 Personality May has a strong sense of justice just as Calista does. However, he doesn't seem to agree with her methods of purifying the world. He prefers meditation and self preservation to solve problems. Story Mayweather Sullivan was one of the most revered teachers and scholars during the times before the Great War. When the war broke out, his followers and pupils either joined the Cleric or the Magician side leaving him all to himself. When rumors of a person who can use both types of magic got out, he sought out to find this person. When this person turned out to be Calista, they spent months together away in meditation and seclusion to heighten her mental capacity. During the event leading up to the Great War, Mayweather indoctrinated the value of human life and the futility of war in Calista. With a seemingly sound mind and body, Calista used her powers for the good of humanity through her eyes. After noticing changes in Calista's behavior, Mayweather was forced to keep her with him until she truly understood the effects she had on the world and more importantly, those around her. Months later, during the peak of the war, Calista was begged by Lillian to end the war anyway she saw most efficient. With her new-found perspective on humanity, she saw the world as a cradle of sin that needed to be disposed of. With news of Calista's decision, Mayweather pleaded to Calista in order for her to rethink her decision. With her mind set, Calista refused to change her mind. When Lillian decided to seal Calista, she needed someone strong enough to contain her for a long time, and this person was Mayweather. By order from Lillian, Mayweather was forced to seal Calista. During the sealing, Mayweather ran away with Calista to escape the inevitable. While in solitude in the mountains together, Calista gave in and requested to be sealed by sunrise. Much to Mayweather's dismay, He agreed under the condition that they'd see each other again one day. On the official day of the sealing, Mayweather sealed Calista for 30 years hoping he'd be alive by then to see her again. A year had passed since Lillian was killed by Alucard and the war had come to an end under Queen Victoria. Mayweather then fought to be the first king of Westerrose but was immediately cut down by Victoria and sent back to the mountains where he spent the rest of his life awaiting Calista's return. Appearance Mayweather has very light, almost platinum blonde hair, styled like horns or ears, as well as grey eyes. His clothes bear the Chinese character meaning "Harmony" (和 WA). His clothes are a purple dress under a white vest with elaborate trimming. Abilities Although Mayweather is passive, he carries a golden sword with a sun at the hilt. This sword is used for mostly casting out evil spirits or anything unholy. Being a saint and a priest, Mayweather favors spells themed around light and swords. Quotes To Calista: * Love is not an emotion, it's more of a decision * Without Darkness, there can be no Light. Always remember this * At the center of your being, you have the answer; you know who you are and you know what you want. * Do you have the patience to wait until the clouds settle and the water is clear? Doesn't appear that way to me * I have just four things to teach: simplicity, patience, compassion and humility. These four are your greatest treasures. *''My teachings are easy to understand and easy to put into practice.Yet your intellect will never grasp them, and if you try to practice them, you'll fail.'' * When the student is ready the teacher will appear. When the student is truly ready... The teacher will Disappear. Relationships Calista Claybourne: Apprentice and very close friend. Cinderella: Saw great potential in her and wanted her to convert to his way of life but to no avail. Category:Characters